


in full bloom

by gotsarang



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blood Play, Cannibalism, Filth, Gore, Horror, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Shitty Writing, Yaoi, dubcon, please feel free to stone me, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsarang/pseuds/gotsarang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung is attractive. Deadly attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in full bloom

**Author's Note:**

> warning: NSFW!, dubcon, bottom!jaebum, horror, filthy filthy filth, gore, cannibalism, blood play and shitty writing (un-beta'd [what's new], 87% pr0n, repetitive adverbs and adjectives, non-chronology)

"Jinyoung?"

Jaebum's question hangs in the musty air for a few seconds. He can only be thankful that he did not stutter or else whatever creature occupying this godforsaken place would most likely sense his fear.

 

A draft picks up and Jaebum shivers. He, after all, is dressed only in his summer shorts and a cotton buttondown.

 

The sound of dripping water is getting on his last nerve but he needs to find Jinyoung and get the hell out of here.

 

 

***

 

 

Jaebum finds Jinyoung for the first time in the woods near his home, dressed in dirty slacks and an unbuttoned shirt, barefoot and thigh-deep in river water. He had been too struck by pale skin and dark eyebrows to notice the look of hunger in Jinyoung's eyes that day.

 

 

***

 

 

Jinyoung looks up, Cheshire Cat grin intact and chewing daintily on a bloody organ, whatever it is, Jaebum honestly doesn't want to know. He wants to throw up. He had not noticed what was scattered in the darkened corners of the cave in his haste to get to Jinyoung as soon as possible. But now, thrown into focus by the torch light, the image of Jinyoung lying on a bed of broken cadavers--almost naked and dried blood stainingg his hands and face--is grotesque and nightmare-inducing.

 

Jaebum can only hope that this is what it is.

 

 

A nightmare.

 

Because how the hell can he go back home, lie on his bed and continue living now that he has had looked horror straight in the eye and kissed its lips?

 

What the hell was Jinyoung?

What had happened to Jinyoung that caused him to be this way? Or was he always like this?

 

"Jaebum."

 

Jaebum opens his eyes and comes face to face with Jinyoung, who sticks his tongue out to lap at a stray drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. He presses cracked burgundy-stained lips on to Jaebum's tight mouth, carding blood-caked fingers in his hair.

 

The scent of musty air and mold are minor nuisances compared to the assault of the pungent odor of rust and salt on Jaebum's olfactory senses. His stomach turns painfully and he tastes acid rushing up into his mouth.

 

 

***

 

 

The boy had not spoken a word to him even when they had stumbled up each other again a week later, Jinyoung in a different shirt just as dirty as the other one, frayed jeans and still barefoot.

 

Jaebum doesn't know what had come over him that day but the moment he got close enough to see the tiny mole on his jaw, and his eyes locked into Jinyoung's green ones, Jaebum was kissing him hungrily.

 

 

When he wakes up hours later, it's already dark and Jinyoung is nowhere to be found. Jaebum is naked , there's a twig poking on his side and his asshole is on fire. He doesn't bother with his clothes, there's no one in the woods around this time anyway and slowly makes his way home.

 

 

***

 

 

They're lying on Jaebum's torn garments atop the small mount of dead bodies. His skin is covered in multiple cuts from Jinyoung's deceptively short fingernails, stinging when sweat finds in its way into the crevices.

 

Jaebum tries to numb his senses as Jinyoung carves out another laceration onto his skin, close to his navel, as he moves south of Jaebum's body. The cut goes a little too deep, blood trickling out in rivulets.

 

Jinyoung's eyes light up at the sight of scarlet, mouth immediately latching on the wound, sucking greedily and Jaebum feels light-headed at the sight. He had given up screaming his lungs out minutes ago, no one would hear him anyway.

 

Sharp nails run down his thighs as Jinyoung starts nipping on the head of his cock, before opening his mouth and taking him whole.

 

 

***

 

 

"What's your name?"

 

No answer, only rapid blinking and wide doe eyes traveling over Jaebum's body.

 

"I'm Jaebum." He offers his own name and watches as the boy's head tilts to one side, tongue running over his lower lip. Jaebum mimics the action, prompting Jinyoung move closer.

 

Jaebum gasps softly at the proximity and also at the speed Jinyoung had moved, who then takes the opportunity to manhandle him to the ground. He's stronger than he looks and Jaebum once again finds his bare ass on the damp moss of the forest floor, Jinyoung straddling his thighs.

 

"I'm...Jinyoung." The boy says in a gravelly voice, as if rough from disuse. He slips off his shirt and slacks delicately, exposing prominent collarbones and a washboard abdomen.

 

He's not wearing underwear, Jaebum swallows at the sight of such a large cock nestled in between pale thighs. His eyes widen with sudden realization why it had hurt so much last time.

 

Jaebum feels no shame at how quickly he gets on his knees and opens his mouth eagerly around Jinyoung's hard member.

 

 

***

 

 

Tongue still wrapped around Jaebum's manhood, Jinyoung barely looks up to guide Jaebum's hand to his own hole, urging him to open himself up. Mind in a daze, Jaebum complies and starts fingering himself mercilessly, using two at once at a bruising pace.

 

The pain dissolves to dizzying pleasure and he's gasping painfully, (his earlier shrieking had rendered his throat dry) but he can't stop nor help himself from adding another finger. He falls silent when Jinyoung pries his hand away to reposition him, chest down, ass in the air. His balls tighten when Jinyoung brushes a thumb around his reddened entrance, then brings back his hand to continue loosening himself.

 

Jinyoung holds his wrist down, keeping it in place and then starts smacking his asscheeks until they're scratched and bleeding. Jaebum is left with nothing do but to resume fingering himself, moans echoing all around the cave and cock weeping.

 

There's dried blood on his lip, his cheek is resting on someone's dissected chest, his body bruised, cut and sore, he has three fingers in his ass, but Jaebum couldn't care less when Jinyoung bends down and takes one testicle in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue a few times before doing the same to the other.

 

 

***

 

 

His nails are caked with mud, his arms are dead, his knees sting, and there's moss and dirt smeared on his face and back. He's pretty sure the mosquitoes are feasting on him, but Jaebum's mind blanks out as Jinyoung replaces his fingers with his tongue and sinks his teeth into his asscrack. Jaebum moans unabashedly, giving in to blind lust. To hell with anyone listening, they're in the middle of the woods in the dead of the night anyway.

 

 

Jaebum wakes up at dawn, alone and naked once again, Jinyoung's button-down discarded and bloody by his feet.

 

 

***

 

 

He resumes his screaming from before. Instead of vocalizing his pain and horror, this time he's shamelessly begging Jinyoung to stop teasing him. Jinyoung reaches over to fondle his pert nipples, and Jaebum whines in unsatisfied protestation.

 

Without warning, Jinyoung slams hard inside him, with Jaebum's fingers still there, ripping an anguished cry from his throat. Jaebum can feel blood dripping out of his abused hole, distilling warmly down his thighs, joining the rust at his knees.

Jinyoung's free hand goes trailing for the mess and he brings it to his mouth to savor, his thrusts picking up speed as he does so.

 

Jaebum doesn't care, doesn't hurt, doesn't think. He just wants, wants, wants. He crooks his fingers, still probing, never mind that Jinyoung is practically demolishing his prostate.

 

He throws his hand out, trying to find purchase on the wall, but fails, they're too slippery. He clutches at a random decaying shoulder instead, and uses the leverage to fuck back, matching Jinyoung's frenzied pace.

 

He doesn't swallow down any disgust.

 

(There is none. Nothing to swallow.

 

There is only the mindless need to satiate the fire building in his belly.

 

It's just unfortunate that the fire reduces to ash whatever is thrown into it.)

 

 

As if knowing that Jaebum is close, Jinyoung seizes Jaebum's neglected cock, stroking it roughly. The vile mixture of blood and precome doing nothing to lessen the harsh tugging. Jaebum pushes his ass back, synchronizing with the rhythm on his cock.

 

With his senses on overdrive and a few more brutal thrusts, Jaebum's release is akin to an explosion, spurting white on the broken bodies beneath them, screaming his vocal cords raw with Jinyoung's name.

 

He just lies there, spent and limp, then Jinyoung stoically rips off his arm, and blood gushes out, painting a fresh coat of red all over them.

 

Yes, _them_. These countless other victims that came before Jaebum. Jinyoung tears off a finger--the pointer--and sucks skin, nail and muscle off each phalange. After he's done consuming all five fingers, he leans over Jaebum's prone body, reaching for his left breast and slices through sinew and bone to get to the ultimate prize.

 

 

The still beating heart is held aloft as Jinyoung waltzes around the damp cave floor to music only he can hear. At times, he pauses and cradles the precious bundle to his chest as he pirouettes, then he pauses and brings it once more to his lips. His bloodied countenance is lost to the growing darkness as Jaebum's torch slowly dies, the sound of his humming to the sound of dripping water.

 

 

Jaebum no longer feels everything and anything, his body and mind are severed from each other. He floats farther and farther away. His mind escapes the cave and jumps into the blue sky, except the sky isn't blue, it's gold, it's white, it's far, it's close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"He's waking up! Oh my god, he's waking up!"

 

Jaebum opens his eyes and finds his mother crying and clutching on to his hands, she looks older than he remembers. His father has salt-and-pepper hair on his temples and is rubbing soothing circles on her back. He is barely recognizes his own bedroom, there is hospital equipment around his bed, he's attached to an IV line, and his parents are in his house.

 

His parents! His parents haven't visited him since he moved out but now they're here; his mother, a blubbering mess and his father also looking like he wants to cry.

 

He closes his eyes, he is so tired. His mother sobs harder. "Please, Jaebum. Don't disappear like that again."

 

He nods and they exit his room with a _we'll talk when you've rested enough._

 

Jaebum looks to his left and there's a scape of white flowers in a clear glass vase on his bedside table. His eyes wander farther to rest on the plot on his window sill.

 

"You don't strike me as a guy who likes to take care of little plants." Jaebum jerks up at the unfamiliar voice, he turns around to see a male roughly the same age as him, holding a pitcher and a glass. He startled to discover that he recognizes the pale face and thick eyebrows, the dark hair and crimson lips.

 

_Jinyoung?_

 

"But, Venus flytrap, though? Tough little things. Suits you perfectly." He hands Jaebum a cold glass of water, who drinks all of it gratefully whilst keeping his eyes on Jinyoung.

 

Venus flytrap? Jaebum's eyes dart back to his window. _I didn't buy seeds for that._ The plant growing in the pot looks nothing like a squat little succulent.

 

"What happened?" Jaebum finally asks after two glasses. His throat and mouth felt like the Sahara Desert a few moments ago.

 

"You got into an accident on your bike, fell in a coma." Jinyoung answers calmly. "Your parents took you home after a year in the hospital."

 

"A _year_!? I had been _asleep_ for a year?" Jaebum chokes on his water, coughing violently while Jinyoung hits his back.

 

"Actually, you were in a coma for five years, Jaebum-sshi."

 

" _Five_!?" Jinyoung has enough sense to pry the glass from his hand to prevent him from spilling water on the sheets. There's too much laundry piling up as it is, really.

 

"Who are you?" No sense beating around the bush, he thinks. Jinyoung smiles, unlike the Jinyoung in his coma, his smile is bright and warm.

 

"I'm Park Jinyoung. I'm a nurse, and I've been taking care of you for four years."

 

 

FIN.

 

 

***

 

 

BONUS

 

_5 years ago_

 

Jaebum steps into the cozy little flower shop, he had visited here last week to inquire about a certain plant he wanted to grow on his own.

 

"Welcome to JYP Botanicals!" A cheery voice greets him, "Oh, it's you!" Jin-young, the store's owner and namesake, smiles at him before ducking under the counter. Jaebum approaches eagerly, he is undeniably excited. "You came just in time. The seeds just arrived a few hours ago."

 

Jin-young places a small packet on the counter, a smiley face logo is beaming up at them. "Did they cost more than you estimated?"Jaebum asks as he pulls out his wallet to pay for the seeds.

 

"Oh, no. It was just right."

 

Jaebum forks over the exact amount and gives a little extra for the service. Jin-young smiles again and hands him a business card, "Feel free to call me if you have any questions."

 

"Thanks, hyung!" Jaebum tucks his purchase lovingly in his knapsack, waves goodbye, donning his motorcycle helmet as he exits the store. He misses the enigmatic look the older man gives him as he kicks his bike to life.

 

 

 

 

"Dad! You didn't sell that guy anything weird this time, right?"

 

Jin-young plasters on his innocent face before turning to his son, feigning hurt, "Of course not! How dare you think your old man would do such a thing!"

 

Sungjin narrows his eyes suspiciously at his father before giving up and returning to the greenhouse to continue his pruning.

 

"Crazy old man."

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
> (dedicated to my gc gottrash+ ph ahgase mutuals ruby, joana, drei, and jake) 
> 
> shout out to kookseok and babyjae for helping out with some terms. HahahahHHaha wink wink
> 
> dafuq did i just write? /hands you rocks to throw at me. 
> 
> THIS IS SO DIRTY I CAN NOT BELIEVE I WROTE THIS.
> 
> the forest scenes may or may not have been indirectly inspired by f(x) 4 Walls MV 
> 
>  
> 
> It's also a bit ?????? at the end idk what came over me. hahahahha. this has literally been sitting in my ipad for months with only the title typed out. 
> 
> -Venus flytraps usually take four to five years to mature when grown from seeds, and are notoriously hard to cultivate, but let's pretend these seeds were magic, okay? 
> 
>  
> 
> btw, Jinyoung = Junior, Jin-young = JYP. 
> 
>  
> 
> -also, have some cameo!Sungjin


End file.
